Reunion
by Random Riter11
Summary: Ed finally makes it back to Amestris after living in our world for ten years. How will everyone react to his return and the new abilities he's brought with him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is just a random idea I had. I haven't read the Harry Potter books for awhile and I don't claim to be a Fullmetal Alchemist expert because I've only seen the original anime and a few episodes of brotherhood, so if you notice anything that isn't completely cannon in either universe please let me know. Ed might seem a bit out of character but please note that he's had ten years to change in this story so while he'll still be the same Ed we know and love he's also going to be a bit different. Also note that in this story Conqueror of Shamballa never happened and alchemy can be used on Earth.

* * *

**

It was kind of ironic. The very magic he had originally refused to have anything to do with was going to be his ticket home. Using alchemy he could open the gate and using magic he could bypass the equivalent exchange the gate would demand from him for passing through. He was just finishing the last lines of the array.

"We'll miss you," Hermione said.

Edward looked up and smiled. "I've made some great friends here but I need to go back to Amestris and see Alphones. I don't even know if my attempt to bring him back to life worked or not," his gold eyes lit up with determination. "I need to know that he's alive."

"It's been ten years since you last saw him and you still care this much about him. That's amazing," Ginny turned to look at Ron. "How come you don't care that much about me Ron?"

"What,…I do. Geez have a little faith in me," Ron muttered.

Ed laughed, finished up the last line of the array and brushed the chalk dust of his hands. He looked at everyone who had come to say goodbye. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the rest of the Weaslys, and the remains of the Order. All his other friends in this world had died in the final battle with Voldemort.

The people who had come to say goodbye were still a little shocked he was actually leaving.

Molly couldn't help but remember when she had found him collapsed outside the burrow, wearing nothing except a tattered pair of pants and covered in strange markings that, when he had the opportunity to look at them, Dumbledore hadn't been able to decipher. Well she had done what any mother would have done and brought him inside. The children had returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas break and Arthur was still at St. Mungos so there was plenty of room.

The next day he had woken up and she had discovered that he didn't speak a word of English. The next week Arthur had returned home, and to her surprise the boy was speaking English, (not very well but enough to communicate) claiming that he had been listening to her all week and had pieced a bit of the language together. They found out that his name was Edward Elric.

When Ed saw Molly do magic his temper had been revealed for the first time. He had yelled about something in his own language and stormed off. Later he had apologized and simply told her that it seemed unfair that he had to suffer so much when there were people who could make impossible things happen just by waving a stick. At that time Molly had not understood what he meant but had accepted his apology either way.

Well the kids had come home for summer break and by then Ed was fluent in English. They came to know him and while they thought he was a bit odd, they became friends.

No one had been more shocked than Ed when his Hogwarts letter had come. But he shocked everyone else by agreeing to go.

He was introduced to Harry and Hermione. He and Hermione had got along immediately but Harry had taken a bit longer to come around. However by the end of the year Ed was considered a close friend of everyone in the trio.

It was a good thing to because it was universally accepted that they wouldn't have been able to find and destroy all the horcruxes without him. And that a lot more lives would have been lost in the final battle if it hadn't been for his alchemy.

It had shocked everyone when Ed had charged straight into a mass of death-eaters with his wand in his pocket. He had clapped then hit the ground and several hands had pushed out of the ground and trapped all of them. He had dodged several curses and fought off several death-eaters using the same technique.

At the end of the battle everyone had been so relieved that they had forgotten to question him about it. But later the remaining members of the order, the ministry, and his friends had all wanted to know how he had done it.

The ministry was told that it was just a form of wandless transfiguration. To the order and his friends he told the truth about alchemy and his own world. They learned about his failed attempts at human transmutation, his brother, and his desire to return to his world. They hadn't believed him at first. And while he had been disappointed they didn't believe him, he could understand their reasons. He told them that he was going to find a way to get back to his world, and now that Voldemort was defeated he was going to dedicate his life to his research.

For a few years he just disappeared from everyone's life. Rebuilding what was left of the ministry and recovering from all of Voldemort's attacks seemed more important so no one took the time to look for him. But he had made an appearance at Harry and Ginny's wedding. After not seeing him for three years, it seemed like people wanted to speak to him and hear about him more than they did the bride and groom. He had congratulated Harry and Ginny as well as Ron and Hermione on their marriage, answered a few questions, spoke to a few people and then he had just disappeared for another year.

Then he made a sudden reappearance in everyone's life claiming that he probably wasn't going to be 'in this world much longer'. He still researched obsessively but he also took the time to spend time with his friends and their families. They didn't think he would ever actually leave.

And now he was leaving, going back to his world. It was hard to believe.

"I'm going to miss all of you," he said his golden eyes filled with emotion. "Thank you for all your help. If it wasn't for your magic I would still have no idea how to get home."

Molly ran up and hugged him. "We should be thanking you dear. If it wasn't for all your help Voldemort might still be running rampant."

Ed smiled. Everyone came up and said goodbye to him. They laughed and joked, and spoke of all the experiences they'd had together.

Then Edward, walked into the middle of the array, cast a spell, and then clapped and pressed his hands onto the array. A giant gate opened and thousands of black hands came out and grabbed onto various parts of his body and pulled him in. The gate then disappeared, along with Edward.

"I hope he made it," Harry whispered.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and Hero of the People sat up, and looked at the ruins of the ancient hidden city under central. He'd done it! He was home!

**A/N: Just to clarify the Harry Potter timeline **

**Ed's first year-A mixture of books five and six. Ed's found by Molly and he goes to Hogwarts with the trio in their sixth year.**

**Ed's second year- He helps find the horcruxes and fights in the final battle at Hogwarts.**

**Ed's third-fifth year- He's off researching ways to get home and doesn't have any contact with any of the wizards.**

**Ed's sixth year- Sometime in here Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron get married. He visits and then disappears to do more research.**

**Ed's seventh-tenth year- He's still researching but because he knows that he's close to getting home he decides to spend time with his friends before he leaves. Sometime during this time he manages to convince everyone that his story is real.**

**This is very rushed and I know that but it's just the prologue. The majority of this story is going to be Ed being reunited with everyone in Amestris and their reactions to his magic. Questions, comments, concerns, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn't really an appropriate word to describe how Ed was feeling. It had been ten years, ten long years since he had been in his home country. And now he was back. He couldn't have been happier.

Ed took his wand out of his sleeve. Nineteen ½ inches, and one of a kind too. He remembered what Ollivander had said to him.

"_This is the only wand I've ever managed to make using enchanted, goblin-made steel, rather than wood. It's a bit taller than most wands, which is surprising considering the owner…no I don't mean to imply you're a 'pint-sized midget' please control your temper. Core of a phoenix feather; this wand will be especially good for transfigurations."_

He'd added some adjustments to it. It's coloring was the reverse of his old cloak, black with a red Flamel symbol on the handle.

He still had to laugh about it every time he thought about it. Him, Edward Elric, Fullmetal _Alchemist, _using magic. And not only using it but excelling at it too. They'd told him that if he had stayed, he could have been the next Dumbledore. Well he had always been a prodigy.

Although he hadn't just accepted magic, at first. In fact he'd been reluctant to have anything to do with it originally, but he'd been willing to join the military for Alphones, going to a school (even if it did teach magic) to be reunited with him seemed like a step down in his mind. He'd break any rule, even the law of equivalent exchange, for his brother.

'But where do I go next, Central, East City, Resembool?' Ed thought to himself.

With a sharp crack Ed apparated. Another crack and he was standing in front of his mom's grave. He looked at it sadly.

"It's been awhile mom," he said sadly waving his wand in the air to make some flowers. He set them on the grave. He stood there for a few more minutes and then turned around and ran right into someone else.

Remembering to speak in Amestrian rather than English Ed said, "Sorry…Winry?"

She looked at him in shock her blue eyes widening. Her long hair was up in a pony-tail and she was wearing a simple brown skirt and white shirt. "Do I know you?"

"What? Are you saying you don't recognize me?"

"Why would I…Ed?" she yelled.

"In the flesh."

One wrench later and Ed was sitting on the floor massaging his head. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been? Alphones still hasn't stopped looking for you! Honestly you've got some-" she stopped and rubbed the tears coming out of her eyes.

"That means Alphones is alive." Ed smiled. "Thank goodness," he said sincerely. Ed stood up. "I'm sorry Winry, I would've came back if I could have."

"Where have you been?"

"You probably won't believe me."

"Knowing you you're probably right."

Winry stared at him for a few moments with a small smile on her face. Then she started laughing.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Edward what are you wearing?"

"What?" then he looked down and realized that he was still wearing his wizard robes. They were black and long and very in style with wizards, however to a muggle it probably looked like he was wearing a big fluffy dress. "They're robes. Very, in style, where I was," to himself he muttered, "I can't believe I forgot to change my clothes."

"Sure Ed and is caring around random metal poles in style too?"

He looked down at his wand which he also hadn't thought to put away. "Well, actually, most people carried sticks. My 'metal pole' is actually pretty unique," he said smirking.

"Can you at least try to be serious!"

"I'm being dead serious!"

Winry just shook her head and started walking towards her house.

"Hey! Winry!" Ed yelled. Grumbling to himself he quickly transfigured his robes into a simple black button down shirt and tan pants. Then he remembered to put his wand in his sleeve and then he took off after her.

He quickly caught up to her. "Look Winry I'm sorry. We haven't seen each other in ten years, let's not ruin the reunion with a stupid argument."

"Wow, that was, surprisingly mature."

"I've always been mature!" he yelled.

"And that sounded more like the Ed I know," she said laughing.

Ed grumbled to himself under his breath. They were at her house now. It was just how he remembered it. Even the old Rockbell Automail sign was there. He stopped walking.

"Winry, why were you at the cemetery?"

She looked away. "You were gone awhile Ed and Granny was already pretty old when you left. And well-"

"Oh, I get it. I'm sorry to hear that, I'll have to go pay my respects to her."

They both walked into the house. "I don't know how we're going to contact Alphones. He moves around a lot. Kind of like how you both used to. Major-General Mustang and his team should be pretty easy. They're still in Central they'll probably know where he is."

"So the colonel made Major-General? That's pretty disappointing I'd think he'd be at least a full general by now."

"Yeah I think he's irritated by the fact that you climbed the ranks a lot faster than he did."

"I did?"

"Everyone considers you a hero because of everything that happened with the Homunculi. They promoted you to Brigadier General thinking you had died in that final battle. Alphones was the only one who thought you were still alive."

Winry turned to the phone and started dialing a number.

"No I don't have a code…look I know Mustang…tell him that it's about Edward Elric…I don't care how busy he is just tell him Winry Rockbell needs to talk to him about the Fullmetal Alchemist…thank you. Major General sir? Hi…yes I've been well…you'll never guess who I just ran into…that's right Ed! Can you believe it?" she turned to Ed. "He wants to talk to you."

Ed grabbed the phone. "Hey Colo, I mean General Bastard."

"Where the hell have you been Fullmetal!"

"That is a really long conversation I'm sure you don't have time for right now. Where's Alphones? Do you know?"

"He's on a mission in East City right now."

"Mission?" Ed hissed.

"That's right Fullmetal. The Split Soul Alchemist has been a member of the military for five years now."

"Split Soul? And why the hell did my little brother join the military?"

"For you. He figured that to find you he'd probably need the funding and knowledge that only state alchemists have access to."

"I'm coming to Central. I'll wait for my brother there."

"And when can we expect to see you here?"

"Ten minutes."

"That's not even-"

Ed hung up. He smiled at Winry. "Sorry to cut our time short Winry but I'm going to head to Central now. I promise I'll come visit soon."

"Ed what's going on?"

"I'm going to go see my little brother and give him a piece of my mind."

Ed smiled at her and then apparated.

CRACK.

**A/N: I really do not like this chapter. I had a hard time writing it. Questions, comments, concerns? Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again. I just noticed last chapter that I said that Ed was putting his wand in his sleeve. I really doubt that he could fit a nineteen inch piece of metal in his sleeves. So ignore that and pretend I said that he was wearing it like a dagger on his belt. This is exactly why people (including myself) should read things several times before they post them. I'll go back and fix it later.  
**

CRACK!

Ed appeared directly outside of Central. He walked into the city. One could almost see the anger radiating off of him. The people in the city sensed this and walked around him. Well most of them did, except one. She ran straight into him.

They both toppled to the ground. Ed looked at the woman he had run into. She had short brown hair and a mole on one of her cheeks. He instantly recognized her. 'What is with me today and running into old friends?'

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Maria Ross asked helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine Lieutenant Ross."

For the second time that day Ed was asked, "Do I know you?"

Ed smiled at her. "Edward Elric ring a bell?"

"Brigadier General Elric died battling the Homunculi ten years ago."

"No I didn't," Ed said.

Maria's eyes widened and she back away. "There's no way you're Ed," her eyes narrowed. "Who are you? And what do you have to gain by impersonating Edward Elric?"

"That's harsh. This is just like first time we met. Remember? You didn't think I was the Fullmetal Alchemist then too. Then you even went as far as to think my little brother was," he said laughing.

"I remember that too," she said. She stopped glaring (but still looked skeptical) and her rather tense posture loosened up, a bit.

"If you really are Ed then, where have you been and why are you here now?"

"I'm here because I just found out that my little brother joined the military and I'm pissed about it," he said ignoring the first question.

"That definitely sounds like Ed."

"That could be because I am Ed. Ask me any question. I can prove that it's me."

"What did you find in Tim Marcoh's research notes?"

"That to create a philosopher's stone it takes live human sacrifice and in large numbers. I was pretty defeated afterwards."

She took a good look at him. He was taller than she remembered and his clothes were a lot less flamboyant but he did look a lot like Ed. And only Ed and Alphones would know the answer to that, so… "Is that really you Edward?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"How are you still alive? Where have you been? Why haven't you contacted anyone?"

He just smiled and asked, "How about you? How have you been?"

"I've been fine. I was promoted to First Lieutenant."

"That's great," He pulled his silver pocket watch out of his pocket and looked at the time. "Well I'd better get going. I told Mustang I'd be at Central Command in five minutes."

"Do you have transportation there?"

"No, not really."

"Then allow me to escort you there Brigadier General, sir," she said saluting. "I have a car waiting for me you're welcome to use it."

"At ease. And I'll gladly make use of your car if it won't inconvenience you too much."

* * *

Roy Mustang threw the phone down in irritation.

"Something wrong, sir?" Hawkeye asked him.

"Stupid cheeky brat. The Fullmetal just called," Roy groaned. "I can't believe I ever missed him. He was, is, so annoying."

"Fullmetal?" Fuery asked.

"Ed's alive?" Havoc asked.

"And supposedly is going to be here in ten minutes."

"Supposedly?" Havoc asked.

"He called from Resembool. I highly doubt he's going to manage to get here in ten minutes."

"Does he know about Alphones' position in the military?" Hawkeye asked.

"That's the reason he's 'visiting'."

"Then we're all dead when he gets here," Breda said.

There were nods of agreement from everyone in the room except Mustang and Hawkeye, who just rolled their eyes.

"So what do we do?" Falman asked.

"Hide while we still can," Havoc muttered.

"We'll just wait and hope that Alphones gets here first and can calm him down before he starts blowing up buildings or something," Mustang said.

They sat in silence just picturing what Ed was going to do once he got there. Shudders went down all their spines.

"How is he still alive?" Hawkeye asked.

"I intend to find out once he gets here. Our talk was very brief but I'll make sure he explains himself."

"I should have known that kid was too stubborn to die. Alphones was right," Havoc said.

"Has anyone told Alphones about this?" Fuery asked.

They all looked at Mustang.

"We should make sure it's really Ed first. It would be beyond cruel to give Al hope only to have it crushed if this ends up being some sick joke," Hawkeye said.

"There goes my plan of having Alphones calm him down when he gets here," Mustang said. "But you're probably right Hawkeye."

Suddenly they heard a bunch of angry shouts coming from the hallway. Then the phrase 'I outrank you' was heard a few times followed by several embarrassed apologies. Then the door burst open and an angry looking young man stomped into the room.

He was wearing a black button down shirt and tan pants. On his belt a long and strange black and red piece of metal was hanging. His long hair gold was tied in a ponytail and his eyes were a bright molten gold color. And he looked mad.

They recognized him the moment they saw him. Just by taking in the way he was holding himself and his 'I am pissed' expression they knew that he was Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Sorry I'm late sir," Ed smirked. "I said ten minutes but it actually took me fifteen to get here. If I hadn't run into Maria Ross on my way here I would have been even later."

Mustang's eyes widened. "You actually made it here in ten minutes? Is Miss. Rockbell in Central?"

"No she's in Resembool."

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?"

"I couldn't actually care less whether or not you believe me," he paused. "I just want to know why you let my brother join the military!"

"I didn't 'let' him. It was his choice to make. I'm not his guardian so I couldn't legally do anything to stop him."

"Aren't you like some big-shot general now? Couldn't you have made it impossible for him?" Ed yelled.

"I wasn't going to do that! It was his choice to make not mine. Besides he did so well on his exam that I doubt that I could have done anything to make to higher-ups not let him in."

"Then why didn't you talk him out of it?"

"I tried!"

"Sure you did!"

"You know Fullmetal if you hadn't _abandoned_ him he wouldn't have joined in the first place."

Ed's face instantly lost all of it's anger. He sat down on one of the couches in the office and sighed. "You don't think I know that? If I'd just found a way to get back sooner, you're probably right, none of this would have happened."

The other people in the room were all shocked. Had Ed just backed down from a fight with Mustang and, of all things, agreed with him?

Mustang sighed, but asked "And where did you need to get back from Fullmetal?"

Ed paused and shook his head. "I'd really rather not explain myself more times than I have too. Because it's going to take some serious convincing to make you all believe me. I promise that I'll tell you," He looked around the room, "all of you, but I'd rather wait for Alphones to get here. When is he going to get here?"

"The Split Soul Alchemist should be here tomorrow."

"Why was he given the name 'Split Soul'?"

"You're brother has a very unique ability. He can split pieces of his soul and place them in other objects. He can then control the objects and have them fight for him. Since he can split his soul he was given the name Split Soul Alchemist."

"So Alphones can create Horcruxes without a human sacrifice," Ed said softly.

"What?" Falman asked.

"Horcruxe?" Fuery asked.

"Nothing, never mind. I'll tell you later."

The room went silent after that. It was a bit awkward. After all they were talking to a man who had supposedly died ten years ago. They wanted answers. Where had he been? What was he doing? Why was he here now? But at the same time they wanted to respect his wishes and wait for his brother.

Have you ever tried to make small talk with someone you thought was dead? Mustang and his crew would tell you that it's not easy.

After several minutes of awkward silence, which they all realized Ed had no plans on breaking, Mustang asked "Fullmetal, how did you get here in ten minutes from Resembool?"

Ed looked at him for a few minutes looking like he was trying to decide whether or not he was going to answer. 'Well I'll be telling them the whole story anyway. It won't hurt to show them some magic a little bit early.' Ed paused and said, "With a new ability I learned a few years ago called Apparition. It instantly allows you to teleport from one place to another."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "And now do you want to tell me how you really did it?"

Ed's eyes narrowed and he pulled off the piece of metal on his belt. And with a sharp CRACK he disappeared from the couch he was on and with another CRACK he reappeared behind Mustang. He couldn't help but look a little smug.

**A/N: Hi! Quick update this time. My bursts of inspiration kind of come and go so I have to take advantage of them and write as quickly as possible when I get one. **

**I don't think I ever put up a disclaimer for this story so-I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Roy Mustang considered himself a very level-headed and logical person. He held himself with confidence and radiated authority even when he had only been a Major. As a Major General that confidence had only increased. Therefore he wasn't scared of things like public speaking or meeting new people. As a soldier he was completely sure of his combat abilities so he feared neither death on the battle field or being unable to complete his mission. As an alchemist he knew everything could be explained with science, which eliminated his fears of imaginary things like ghosts and demons. In fact (even if it did make him sound a…little conceited) there was hardly anything Mustang was afraid of.

Yep, it took quite a bit too even startle Roy Mustang.

However, having someone he thought was dead, disappear and then reappear in front of him could do it.

Everyone jumped as a loud CRACK! echoed through the room. Then a second one joined it and Ed appeared on the desk behind Mustang, smirking smugly.

Mustang's eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to come up with a response. Someone else beat him too it.

"Oh my gosh! He's a ghost! And he's come to seek his horrible vengeance on Mustang!" Breda yelled jumping onto one of the shelves.

"I'm not a gho-"

"Oh please, spirit of Edward Elric, don't take our commanding officer from us!" Fuery yelled.

"I'm not a ghost!" Ed yelled.

"Great job Fuery you pissed the ghost off," Havoc said.

"That's enough!" Mustang said recovering from his shock. "Haven't we all learned from past experiences that ghost aren't real! Need I remind you all about warehouse 13?"

"Well then what's your explanation?" Breda yelled from on top of the shelf.

"I don't know. Fullmetal care to enlighten us?" Mustang asked.

"No," Ed said jumping off the desk and putting the piece of metal back on his belt.

"What do you mean no?" Mustang yelled.

"What part of, 'let's wait until Alphonse gets here' do you not understand?"

"You can't do something like that and then not explain it."

"Sure I can."

"He just doesn't want to admit that he's a ghost."

"Shut up Breda, ghosts don't exist."

"Yeah they do," Ed said pausing. "Some of them are quite pleasant actually."

"SEE PROOF! HE ADMITS!" Breda yelled.

"He's just being a brat," Mustang said. "Don't listen to him"

"What did you just-"

"Enough," Hawkeye said. "Ed, where are you staying tonight? Alphonse won't be here until tomorrow."

"Huh, I hadn't thought that-"

They all paused as a soft knock was heard. The door opened slowly and a young man peaked in. He had short brown hair and large green eyes. He walked hesitantly in.

"I'm a bit early, sir. But I figured I'd drop my report off," Alphonse said looking around the room. His eyes landed on Ed. They widened. "Brother?"

"Al."

* * *

**Omake-Ed the Animagus**

Ed knew he was in another universe/dimension or whatever you want to call it. So he supposed that if alternate dimensions could exist, then it was possible that magic could too. That didn't mean he had to like it.

At times he could even see the uses magic had. Being able to levitate books towards yourself or instantly warm up food might make people lazy, but it was definitely convenient at times. However there were times when he could also see how twisted magic was.

For example, animal transmutations, er transfigurations. It was wrong. It made no sense to Ed that they were willing to turn living things into inanimate objects for no other reason than to do it. He had…made his concerns known, to the professor. And that was why he was serving detention.

"It just feels wrong to me. I care if it doesn't hurt them or if you can reverse the process or whatever. I still don't feel comfortable transfiguring living things," he said to McGonagall.

"What if you were to transfigure yourself first? Would that help you feel more comfortable?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's very advanced magic, but I think you're talented enough to accomplish it. You could become an animagus."

…

"Come on Ed, you've been having private lessons with McGonagall for months now. You've got to show us the results," Hermione said.

"No."

"Come on mate why not?" Ron said.

"Because, it's humiliating, all that time and effort and this is the result."

"What's this,"

"About something humiliating?" Fred said as he and George walked into Ron's room at the burrow.

"Nothing, go mind your own business," Ed said.

"But if someone humiliated you,"

"Then we need you to tell us what they did,"

"So that we know what,"

"We're up against." George finished.

"It wasn't anyone," Harry said. "He's been training with McGonagall to become an animagus and he refuses to show us his transformation."

"You're an animagus?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

George whistled. "That's pretty impressive."

"Well come on then! Show us your transformation," Fred said.

"No."

"Why?" George whined.

"I already told you why. It's humiliating."

"You know, if you don't tell us we could just always go and look it up at the ministry. They keep records of all registered animagus," Fred said.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Sure we would."

Ed cursed loudly. "Fine, but what I'm about to show you never leaves this room, got it?"

"Sure, sure."

Ed sighed and transformed.

They all looked at him with shock and then burst out laughing. Sitting where Ed had been sitting was a small golden Chihuahua. He had small ears and large gold eyes. He couldn't have been taller than Ron's ankle. He was glaring at them, which looked ridiculous on a tiny dog.

"Look at him, he's tiny!" Fred said.

Ed turned to him and began barking, in the very high pitched way that all Chihuahua's do.

"Aw don't antagonize him Gred, he's adorable." George said sarcastically.

Ed growled at him. George bent down and began petting him. Ed tried to bite his fingers.

In a condescending sing-song voice George continued, "Look at you. You're even shorter than you usually are."

Ed snapped. Everyone in the room could have sworn his eyes turned red. With a murderous expression Ed lunged at him and sank his teeth into his leg.

"Get it off me!" George yelled.

The next few minutes consisted of everyone trying to pull Ed's teeth out of George's leg. After several unsuccessful attempts they managed to pry his teeth off.

Ed transformed back. "You taste awful," he said.

George glared vowing to get revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry about the wait. I'm kind of coming up with this as I go along so I only write when I have an idea. Anyways, the omake was inspired by my friend, who came up with the idea when we were discussing what kind of animal I should make Ed. The idea of Ed as a Chihuahua was so funny I had to write it. But if anyone has a better idea for an animal he could turn into I'd like to hear it.  
**

**Review please.**


End file.
